Sweet Dreams
by Rugbeewrites
Summary: After an eventful day in the Spirit World, Mateo finds himself reflecting on recent events- and a special princess. Set immediately after SMB. Eleteo of course!


Almost as soon as the Crown Princess Elena's hand left his shoulder, Mateo de Alva, the young wizard of Avalor, found himself missing it. The two had just been magically transported back from their unexpected adventure to the spirit world. Zuzo and Cacahuate, their two spirit guides, had vanished back in a cloud of blue and Mateo and Elena were alone.

Elena smiled sweetly in his direction, and Mateo couldn't help but stare as a flurry of butterflies erupted from his stomach. "I better go." She sighed, bringing a hand to her hip. "Abuelo and Abuela must be wondering where I've been. I should have checked in with them awhile ago!"

Mateo shrugged his shoulders sympathetically. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Sorry?" Elena's eyes crinkled as she laughed. "Mateo, it's not your fault! I should be the one apologizing!"

"No way!" Arching an eyebrow thoughtfully, though, he playfully leaned forward with a grin. "I suppose we could always call it even!"

"Deal!"

The two shared a small laugh, and Elena gazed upon him again. "Were you going to stay a little longer?" She asked, glancing toward the library. Through the door, she could see the golden rays of light slanting across the hallway as the sun began to set. "If not, did you want me to send for a coach?"

"No, it's ok," Mateo said, shaking his head. He glanced behind himself at the various toppled books, pens, and potion jars that had fallen victim to Bobo's mischievousness. "I have a few things I need to finish up before I go." He yawned, and Elena watched him as he stretched his arms over head.

"You're probably exhausted. Why not stay the night, then? I can send Rico to let your mother know."

Mateo was tempted to accept. A few months earlier, when Mateo had become Royal Wizard, Elena and her grandparents had gifted him his own room in the Royal Palace. Despite his protests that he was fine to travel back and forth from his mother's home every time, a room had been completely renovated for him, and he found himself helplessly thanking them for their generosity. Today, however, Mateo couldn't help himself from feeling that he had spent long enough at the castle- he really should finish up what he had to do and head home.

"Thanks, Elena," he mumbled sheepishly, "but I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Elena didn't seem very convinced.

"Yeah."

Elena nodded and turned to leave, taking a few steps towards the door before she paused. She stood and the doorway for a second, but before he could ask if she was alright, she looked over her shoulder, and, as their gazes locked, Mateo felt himself lost for words. A strange look glimmered in her eyes and he felt his heart flutter as he became lost in her steady gaze.

"You'll make sure to let me know when you go, won't you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Mateo nervously ran a hand through his messy chocolate locks. "Sure thing, Elena."

She smiled at him, eyes sparkling in the candlelight, before she turned and bounded out of the wizard's workshop once more. Watching her go, Mateo finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He quickly went to work righting all his fallen books and murmuring spells to clean up any spilled potions. Bobo had been quite the rambunctious little spirit monkey, and it showed all across his workshop.

Mateo slowly walked into the empty library, banging his tamborita to clear the last few books off the ground and into their respective spots. His back ached, and Mateo once again arched into a stretch, collapsing in a tired heap on the the library's couch.

As soon as his body made contact with the cushions, Mateo felt a sharp stab at his hip, and he scrambled back into a seated position, yelping at the sensation. "Ow," he grumbled. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached to his hip, rubbing the tender spot. Almost as soon as he began to rub, he felt the sharp point and hard, oval shape of something in his pocket. "What is that?"

He reached into the deep pocket of his wizard robes, before pulling out the offending object. Mateo found himself staring at the smooth glimmering surface of a golden earring–– Elena's golden earring–– and for the third time that day he found his cheeks getting hot. He gazed at it quietly as he slowly leaned back into the couch, reveling in the emotions that filled his heart.

When Mateo had been sent to the spirit world, he couldn't help but feel like that had been it. He had been sent, or launched rather, into the spirit world without a guide. By all accounts, he could have been lost. The spirit world was a vast and never ending realm.

Mateo hated the fact that he had to put so much pressure on Elena in that moment when Bobo waved the Mazíco at him. The risk was high, and when the golden glow settled on his skin, he looked into Elena's frightened eyes and cried out her name, wishing he could could say anything to make her fears go away.

Mateo was a little hesitant to admit that he was starting to fall very, very hard for Elena. There was no denying that since the events of the day of the eclipse, something had changed for them. When she had asked him to stay with her after the ordeal with Orizaba, he had tried his very best to keep his hopes from running too high. But her words hung in the air around them and the gentle pressure of her hand around his was all that kept him grounded.

' _You're so much more,'_ she had said _. 'You're my friend_.'

Well, maybe it wasn't a profession of love… but to Mateo it was enough. He had stuttered and fidgeted under that loving stare, before smiling at her and squeezing her delicate fingers in return. Of course. Of course I'm you're friend. First and always.

And he meant it. This wild galloping in his heart and stomach could wait–– he would wait. He would be her right hand as royal wizard and friend for as long as she wanted him there.

Mateo's eyes grew heavy as he layed on the couch, his eyelids drifting down with the sunlight as he continued to memorize every detail of the earring in his hand. This small piece of jewelry. The one that had alerted him that the girl that held his heart was not only there, but that she had also crossed worlds to save him.

No words could describe the joy and panic he simultaneously felt when his eyes fell upon hers. He wanted to ask her what on earth she was thinking, putting herself–– the crown princess–– in danger for him. But the selfish part of his heart sang at the thought that he meant that much to her where none of that mattered–– because that was Elena.

His sweet, beautiful, kind, and compassionate Elena. The girl who loved and loved and didn't stop loving. The girl with a laugh like a million chimes, and eyes that twinkled like the stars in heaven. His brave Elena, the one who would march onto stolen ships, cursed mountain tops, and Meruvian temples. The one who would leap out to defend him from a moth spirit and would follow him to the spirit world just to save him.

Elena–– the girl he would be a fool to deny being absolutely head over heels in love with.

Mateo heard a faint clink. He opened his eyes a sliver, and realized his arm had slid off the couch and to the floor. The room was dimly lit with the last glow of sunlight, and the little golden earring had rolled just a few inches from his fingertips. Mateo sleepily watched the twinkle of light play off it before the day's events caught up to him. Eyes finally closed, Mateo drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, his dreams were filled with Elena's voice and many other things he didn't quite understand.

There was a click, as the door to the library opened. Mateo sighed in his sleep at the noise, but found he could not open his eyes just yet. Hazily, Mateo heard steps approach him.

Once spotting him, Elena crept into the library, a gentle tut leaving her lips. The room was dark except for the iridescent glow of moonlight from the far window of the room.

"There you are..." Elena murmured quietly, shaking her head. "I thought you had left without saying goodbye."

Mateo found himself wondering if he was still dreaming. Too tired to open his eyes, he couldn't see Elena look to his hand–– outstretched near her foot and the little gold earring centimeters away.

A small puff of air brushed his face as the princess dropped to the ground, and picked up the small trinket. She looked at it and Mateo's hand with a curious expression.

Suddenly, Mateo felt her presence move away from him, the click of her shoes heading toward the decorative trunk at the side of the couch.

He tried to open his eyes, but sleep still left him too weak to attempt it. The click of heels returned to his side, and Mateo felt warmth surround him as Elena placed a blanket over his body.

A quiet second went by before small, gentle hands ran through his curly hair, brushing stubborn bangs to the side. Mateo sleepily groaned in delight, too tired to be mortified at the sound, his head turning slightly to follow her hand. Wake up, he wanted to tell himself, but the fog in his head was still too thick.

The room was silent again, the only noise being his own gentle breathing. Mateo, with eyes still shut, began to wonder if Dream Elena had left.

His mind once again prepared to drift back into the deep confines of his sleep, when he felt a soft, pillowy pressure on his bare forehead. It lasted only a second, or maybe seconds more, before he _felt_ Elena whisper.

"Sweet Dreams, Mateo…"

A cold, small object was placed back into his hand, and folded over his chest. The sudden sensation brought Mateo briefly out of his sleep, and he forced his hazel eyes open a bit.

Everything was blurry but her. He looked at her face, so incredibly close, illuminated only by the silver moonlight and the soft blush dusted over her cheeks. His eyes drifted closed again, and this time sleep claimed him completely.

He didn't wake again that night. Not when Elena shut the door once more, or when the owls hooted outside the window. Dream Elena–– or at least he thought she was a dream–– didn't visit him again that night. Mateo openly embraced his sleep and every pleasant feeling and dream it brought. His heart completely filled, he slept on until morning. And as the first rays of sunlight filled the room, the little gold earring shimmered in his hands.

Thank you for reading! It's my first fic, so any feedback is appreciated! I'm not normally the 'writer'.. I'm actually more comfortable as an artist! Thank you to Pizzansunshine for all her encouragement to post this!


End file.
